Love Me Through The Phone
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Summary inside. Rude x Reno -YAOI-


Love Me Through The Phone

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, toy usage, language, slash)

Pairing: Rude x Reno

Summary: "Speaking of sex, what are you wearing?" -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own.

Author's Note: What's hotter than phone sex with these two? The answer I'm lookin' for is 'nothing'. Anyway, just a little smut I thought of. Italics are text messages Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

Bein' countries away from the one you love can really suck, even if it's for work. I love bein' a model, don't get me wrong. It's just that I wish I could take Rude with me everywhere I went. But he's a professional boxer and I'm a model; we're busy men in love who barely see each other. My phone started ringing as soon as I came out of the shower.

"_Srry i didnt txt u back yesterday. i left my phone at home. how's it going?_ Ha, that guy forgets he even has a freakin' phone."

I sent him a reply and laughed as my phone started ringing again almost instantly.

"You didn't tell me what kind of show you were gonna be in," he said as soon as I answered. "I would've went with you if I knew it was an underwear show."

"You got a big fight comin' up this weekend. I didn't wanna mess up your training."

"Fuck training. My boyfriend comes first. Especially when he's doing an underwear fashion show."

I chuckled and finished drying my hair.

"A few of the designers love me so much they're givin' me some to bring home. Then I can give you your own show, just me and you, baby."

"You keep talkin' like that and I just might jump on the next plane to China."

"Hah, sex talk is what I'm good at. Speaking of sex, what are you wearin'?"

Rude paused for a minute before I heard him tell somebody to 'get the hell out' and the door slam.

"Sorry, had to kick Coach out. What I'm wearin', huh... a tank top and some basketball shorts. You?"

"Nothin' yet. Just got out the shower."

"So you're still wet, right?" Rude breathed, and I knew his hand was goin' for his cock.

"Yeah, a little. And I still got my towel on, but you can take it off."

Rude groaned and I had to bite my lip. His groans always turn me on; just a quick listen and I could cum.

"I can feel that mouth of yours all over me, Ren... shit, I'm hard already..."

I licked my lips and threw my towel on the floor. I was startin' to feel as hot as Rude was. I gasped and started stroking my cock, getting high off of my boyfriend's heavy breathing.

"You taste real good, baby. Do you feel me sucking you?"

"Mmm, damn Ren, your mouth is hot..."

"And I feel your fingers in me, _oh fuck_ they feel good..."

I slicked two fingers in the lube I had under the pillow and pushed them inside me. I had been with Rude for so long that he had me permanently prepared, so we usually skipped it and cut straight to the fucking. Fingers never really satisfied me, but they still felt good. And I wanted to tease him a little more.

"I want to fuck you now, Reno," Rude hissed. "You know I can only come when I'm in you..."

"Hold on," I quickly lubed up my favorite toy before I sat down on it completely. "Fuck, Rude, I never get enough of your cock. I'm on top of you now, baby... watch me ride you..."

We were so into the fantasy it was crazy. I could feel Rude's hot body beneath me and his big hands on my hips while I moved on him. We moaned each other's names, cursed under our breath and brought each other closer to one of the hottest orgasms ever.

"Reno, I..."

"Oh _shit_, Rude, _mmm_..."

"Gonna cum, I'm-- _ah Reno_-- about to come..."

"Me too, baby! Ahh, cum in me!"

I swear I felt Rude shoot his load in me for real. He moaned and I screamed as I came. Then we were both quiet for a couple seconds, riding out the orgasm until it completely disappeared and we were both sane again.

"I guess I need to take another shower," I grinned, and Rude chuckled deeply.

"Same here. And Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a picture for me when you get out, yeah?"

"Yeah, I got you, babe. And likewise?"

"You got it."

* * *

A quick lil' something before I go to school (oh joy). See ya later!

--

SB


End file.
